


Surprise Visitor!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Alcina has a special guest coming to visit, though when said guest is her sister. Well you can be sure hell may possibly raise.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Surprise Visitor!

**Author's Note:**

> The daughters now have names as I couldn't bear it any longer.  
> Pandora - the brunette  
> Alya - the other blonde

Things were good to say the least, very good in fact. However, all that was about to change as soon as she got word of her.

"Mother, who's Alala?"

Alcina's face was paler than pale at the mention of said name.

"How'd you-" she asked dumbfounded.

"You have a letter," Pandora now passed her the letter, which was smeared in blood.

Alcina felt dread well up inside her as she read the letter.

_My dear Ally_

She grimaced at the stupid name.

_I trust you're well. Though I guess I may have heard something about your demise._

She could hear the tone of her sisters voice as she read. Bringing up the cigarette holder to her lips to take a drag, she was shocked and surprised.

_If I may, I'd like to come over to stay for a while. Just so we're able to catch up on things. I'm sure you have plenty to tell me.'_

She couldn't stop herself from choking on the smoke she'd just inhaled.

"She wants to stay here?" she now frowned, her fingers snapping the cigarette holder in two in her rage.

"Everything alright," Alya asked at hearing her mother choking.

"Fine," Alcina frowned as she crumpled up the letter. "Wait a second, when did this arrive?"

Pandora looked to her, trying to think when she'd first gotten it.

"A few weeks ago, mother. One of the servants forgot about it."

Alcina's blood was boiling, but thankfully a knock at the door brought her to a cooling down stage. 

"Ally!" a voice rang out.

The poor maid who'd opened the door for her was simply pushed aside.

"She's here!" Alcina sighed heavily.

Her daughter's had no problem going over to greet her.

"Ah, so you're the one's Ally picked out for her daughter's are you?" she took each one by the jaw to look them over. "You're Alya?" 

The brunette shook her head.

"Pandora?"

A nod.

"You're Alya," she now pointed to the other blonde, who nodded. "And you're Daniela."

Soon enough Alcina stepped out to also greet her, it wasn't in her nature not to but somethings you have to do in order to keep up appearances.

"Ala!" she feigned a smile.

"Ally, there you are."

The daughters looked on as the pair hugged. It was clear their mother was slightly smaller. Alala was possibly 9' 8" with their mother being 9' 6" 

"Come and have a seat, I suppose you're tired from the long journey." Alcina gestured to the living room.

"You're such a sweetheart," Alala smiled broadly and Alcina knew she was just putting it on.

As she walked into the living room, the three only now noticed a woman shadowing her. It was strange as they usually picked up on others being in the same room as them. Alcina more than likely already knew, but hadn't made anything of it. 

"I see you're keeping the family home in top shape," was the last thing the daughters heard before Alcina closed the doors on them.

"How dare she?" Alya scowled.

"Come on, we can eavesdrop from the walls." Dani reminded her.

"Ana-Maria!" Alcina beckoned one of the maids as she looked across at her sister, who was slowly slipping down the hood of the woman standing beside the sofa with her hands locked in front of her and her head lowered.

"Would you mind?" she now looked over as she stroked back the woman's hair ever so gently.

"I have refreshments, Ala." Alcina frowned back at her.

"I know, but when you try Selene's blood there's no going back."

Alcina rolled her eyes and slumped back in the chair as Alala smoothed out her dress for her little pet to sit upon. Once she was comfortable, she offered up her wrist. Alala took it and carefully drained her of blood. Selene looked as though she was in pure bliss as Alala sucked on her open wound.

"My lady," a voice from the doorway was now heard.

"Our guest is in need of a drink," Alcina glared forcefully. "Let us show her how fine tasting my wine is."

The maid nodded nervously as she stepped into the room. Alala had now stopped drinking from her pet and was instead holding her to her now, while stroking back her hair. She seemed so content in her arms and oh so beautiful, Alcina couldn't overlook that.

"So," Alala broke the silence, making the maid jump slightly as she poured the drinks. "Anything good happen while I've been away?"

Alcina shook her head.

"Come now, Ally." She smiled. "You now have three beautiful daughters, which may I add look as though they don't know what a bath even is."

Alcina felt her blood start to boil, but she didn't want to go losing it in front of the maid. She knew that's what Alala wanted of her. She was always ready to pick a fight.

"Are you quite done yet, my dear?" she instead turned to the maid, who gave a small squeal.

"Y-Yes, my lady. Sorry I took so long," she apologised as she walked over with the tray to allow the pair to take a glass from it. 

"Let's see how good my dear little sisters wine is shall we, my little lamb?"

"May I taste it for you first?" Selene now spoke for the first time with a voice Alcina had never heard before in all her long years. So mesmerising, so wonderous, so sweet - alright enough of that. 

What really got to her was the fact that Alala had to have a taste tester to test her wine for her. Did she really think her wine was that bad? No she was just trying to get on her nerves more. She steadied her anger as she could feel the glass in her palm start to give way, and if she succeed in shattering it Alala would be swimming in pleasure over seeing her break.

Selene took the glass and took the smallest of sips as Alcina drank it back as if it were water to a human. The young woman's eyes snapped open immediately, glowing bright as she turned to face Alala, who was waiting on a response. 

"That good?" she thought taken aback. 

Selene brought the glass to her lips once more to completely drain it before licking her lips.

"Well would you look at that," Alala smirked. "Seems you've done some good again, dear sister."

Alcina couldn't help but smile broadly as she now stood to grab the wine bottle. 

"Seems you're in need of a top up," she now smiled smugly as she filled the glass for her.

Alala gave her a fake smile back, putting everything she could muster into it before bringing the glass to her nose to sniff. There was a certain aroma about it, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it until she brought it to her lips to taste. As soon as it touched her taste buds she was completely blown away.

"Not as fine as is expected," she shrugged while handing the glass back to Selene, who drained it no problem.

She then went back to brushing her pets hair with her fingers as she sat dazily looking to each and every strand of hef silky hair.

Alcina had now settled back on the settee opposite, clearly annoyed by her sister. 

"Why are you here?" she decides to ask her.

Alala looks up, face clear with annoyance. 

"Is it a crime to visit my dear little sister?" she asks a little saddened.

"Yes, when you were the one to walk out on me all those years ago."

Alala sighs as she goes back to stroking her pet.

"So you still hold that against me?" 

"Of course not," Alcina shrugged lightly. "If not for you I wouldn't have three beautiful daughters or be a brilliant wine market. And don't lie I know you like it."

Alala glared at her before softening. She could read her like a god damn book. 

"Yes, alright I found it wonderful. Are you happy?" she frowned.

"Very," Alcina smiled smugly.

The pair slipping back into silence before Alcina spoke again.

"How long are you planning on staying?" 

Alala shrugged. "It's your home. How long can I stay?"

Alcina rolled her eyes.

"How long?" 

"Forever," she whispered, knowing Alcina would hear her as clear as day.

She took another good drink.

"You wish to come home, now? Like a stray dog?"

Alala's gaze was on her in an instant. 

"I'll stay the day and be gone by night," she scowled while lifting Selene from her knee. "I know when I'm not wanted."

"Play that card," Alcina frowned.

Alala stopped and turned to her.

"Well you're clearly doing well for yourself," she snapped back.

"And as soon as you find out my secrets you'll be gone again," Alcina bit back at her.

Alala couldn't help but laugh. "Oh so that's what you think about me?" 

Alcina now stood too.

"That's what happened last time!" she scowled. "We were talking about making more of our kind and then you up and leave. Now you return with your perfect creation!"

Alala looked quite hurt by her comment.

"I did no such thing and Selene is not as 'perfect' as you so believe her to be!" she sighed as she pet the young woman. 

"Well she looks perfect to me!" Alcina glared.

"Show her," Alala sighed heavily.

Selene nodded as she lowered her hood, closing her eyes she then went through a transformation.

"See," Alala frowned, but softened as she looked to her pet.

"I-I didn't realise," Alcina sighed. "How'd it happen?"

"A failed experiment," Alala shook her head, feeling remorse. "You see Ally not everyone is as great as you." 

Alcina watched as Selene's beautiful features slowly returned.

"Why do you believe I'm good at everything?" she now asked.

Alala huffed. "I've always been envious of you. You were never afraid of anything or anyone. You didn't care about what they thought of you. You were always so perfect at everything. I just got so fed up, I had to leave. I couldn't take how better off my younger sister was."

"When you left that night, I felt all manner of rage against you. I don't understand why you'd think me so great. I haven't achieved half as much as you."

"Enough Ally, you're better than me. And as I said I'll be gone by nightfall."

Alcina grabbed her wrist as she turned. 

"It's far too late now, but I want you to stay and be my big sister again. The one I forgot I had."

Alala smiled at her and the pair hugged tightly.

"Now, how about a glass of your finest, my dear."

Alcina smiled as filled her a glass once again before walking over to the wall to tap a certain spot. The wall slid open and the three fell out with a small squeal.

"You know how I feel about you listening in," she frowned at them before smiling. "We've got two new guests staying with us. Well, they're not guests they're family."

The three straightened up and brushed themselves off.

"You already know by now, but this is your aunt Alala. I would also like you to treat Selene as your own sister."

"Of course, mother." The three smiled as Pandora offered her hand to the young woman to show her around her new home. 

Selene looked to Alala first, who nodded that she was allowed to leave. The pair were rarely apart from each other, but that was alright now as Alala was now home again.

"I've missed this, Ally. I've missed you," she smiled.

"I won't lie, I haven't missed you in the least." Alcina told her straight before smiling.

"You've not changed a bit, Ally." She chuckled.

"Neither have you," Alcina frowned as she sipped her drink as they then fell into light conversation.


End file.
